thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ManeRiOmkirKhamnin's First Annual Hunger Games
I've decided to start a new Hunger Games series, since I am bored and want to do something Hunger Games related. This is my first writing and games. I hope you enjoy! Districts 0-14 and The Capitol will be used. Rules # You can submit ''FIVE ''total tributes. # All tributes must have these filled in their template: Name, age, gender, district, weapons and token, fears and weaknesses, as well as strengths. However, adding additional fields will help your character, and may make them survive longer than if you do the regular template. # I like backstories, and if they are longer they will be better for your character in the games! # If you want your tributes to live, giving advice, cheering, ect. Will help them! If a user does not show they are still reading by commenting, ect. I will kill of their tribute. If you are in danger of being killed off, i will post it. # NO TROLL TRIBUTES OR UNFINISHED TRIBUTES. This will get you banned from my series. # Please include a Lunaii picture of your tribute. If you CANNOT make a Lunaii, tell me. # Only districts 0-14 and the Capitol Tributes Since this was my first writing, i am skipping the reapings, interviews, ect. Once i get better i will add more parts onto my games. Sponsors Each tribute gets 300 sponsoring dollars at the beginning of the games. Ways to get more Kill someone - 30 dollars Assist someone in killing - 15 dollars Surviving for another day - 10 dollars Surviving the Bloodbath - 30 Dollars These are the items you can buy 10 Throwing Knives: 35 Dollars Dagger: 20 Dollars Quiver of 30 Arrows: 60 Dollars 19 Crossbow Bolts: 40 Dollars Cleaver: 80 Dollars Sickle: 80 Dollars Apple: 25 Dollars Orange: 25 Dollars Bottled Water: 30 Dollars Bottled Juice: 35 Dollars Sandwich: 40 Dollars Bread: 40 Dollars Milk: 45 Dollars Map: 110 Dollars Compass: 130 Dollars Poison Cure: 150 Dollars Rope: 90 Dollars Short Sword: 100 Dollars Sword: 130 Dollars Machete: 100 Dollars 2 Javelins: 140 Dollars Boomerang: 50 Dollars Axe: 80 Dollars Spear: 100 Dollars Bow: 140 Dollars Chocolate: 60 Dollars Sausage: 30 Dollars Beef: 50 Dollars Painkillers: 70 Dollars Poison: 80 Dollars Flashlight: 20 Dollars 2 Snares: 150 Dollars Scythe: 120 Dollars Trident: 90 Dollars Battleaxe: 100 Dollars Katana 120 Dollars Whip: 80 Dollars Crossbow: 150 Dollars Gallon Water: 70 Dollars Instant Death Poison: 200 Dollars Body Armour: 180 Dollars Tent: 170 Dollars Please comment what and who you want to send - Only creators can send sponsors. Alliances If you want to create a custom alliance, fill out the form below. MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE OTHER MEMBER. Name: Tribute Leader: Members: Goal(Ex: Careers hunt all the games, some alliance hide.): Current Alliances Careers: ''' Aurelia Rhynestone, Mercury Pearson-Renault, Genevieve Azarling, Algeam Delmont, Bruten Silver '''Anti-Careers: '''Elizabeth Ryder, Vanna Pearson, Dolly Mentalium, Bulgur Durum '''Loners: '''Corbin Mallory, Gannex Barathea, Chun Maccoy, Mina Limestone, Victoria Summers, Pluto Carup, Cameron Nork, Rylie Fusix, Sam Electrim, Norman Caeser '''Wells Sisters: '''Scylla and Charybdis Wells '''10/11 Alliance: '''Tom Bulgur, Zoe Withers, Sophia Fallows '''District 7 Alliance: '''Ficusi Galpa, Beech Aspen '''The Friends: '''Solar Motaris, Gossamer Harris '''3/9 Alliance: '''Celcius Lovelace, Ryley Vannes '''The Twin Alliance: '''Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, Louis-Michael V Maipe Line Through = Dead The Arena The arena has three different climates. The Rock "The Rock" Is where the tributes start, and the northern arena section. It is all stone, caves and pillars. There are mutts that rip off tribute's faces also, and falling pillars, and collapsing caves. The Wasteland The Wasteland is west of the cornucopia. It is snowy, and cold. It has snow-based mutts and...poisoned frozen water that can literally melt the skin off of tributes. The Field The Field is located south of the cornucopia. In the center of it lies a fantastic feast of weapons and others supplies....but surrounded by mines, the whole area is, as well as bird mutts. The Woods The Woods are to the east of the cornucopia, with apple trees, plentiful animals to hunt, and little ponds. The disasters such as fire and earthquake can be deadly in this zone though. Mutts Preview of Some Mutts The Cave-Dwellers They live in the pillar caves in the Pillar Section of the arena. They go for the faces of the tributes. They usually hunt in packs and go for one tributes together. Tributes The Games '''Mina Limestone, D0, Cornucopia Pedestal As I rise up to tube to the top, I see a barren rock wasteland. No trees, animals or vegetation. I look around the cornucopia as the countdown begins. 60, 59, 58, 57, 56..... I spot a giant grey rock beside the cornucopia, the perfect place to smash the skull of a tribute. I look around at the pedestals and find my first victim, Victoria Summers who is to my right. "I will win this easily" I mutter. Rylie Fusix. D5, Cornucopia Pedestal I stand on the Pedestal looking at the cornucopia for weapons and supplies. I spot my favorite weapon, a Javelin, it is right in the middle of the cornucopia. I can imagine my first kill with it already. I look around the arena, all i see is stone, and more stone, and giant pillars of stone. "The Gamemakers were not very creative this year." I muttered as I turned around. As i was turning around I tripped over my own feet and I tumbled off my pedestal, triggering the bombs. *BOOM* Dolly Mentalium, D5, Cornucopia I watched as my clumsy tribute partner falls of the pedestal and explodes. "Idiot" I mutter as the countdown gets to zero. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1, 0! *GONG* I hear the gong and rush to the cornucopia and grab the poison I spotted as well as a dagger. I turn around to run and get tackled. Norman Caeser is on top of me stabbing me in the shoulder, although it hurts no one can kill me without hitting my heart or brain. I quickly get my dagger and dig it into the side of Norman's head. *BOOM* Aurelia Rhynestone, D1, Cornucopia As I run to the javelin in the middle of the cornucopia I see Dolly kill Norman. I am almost there and see a dagger flying towards me from my right, I quickly duck and looked who it was. "Pluto" I muttered as a grabbed my javelin. He stood and looked at my as i throw the javelin right into his heart, dropping dead. *BOOM* I quickly go and grab my javelin from his corpse and look around to see who is alive. Solar Motaris, D6, Cornucopia As I reach the cornucopia I grab a orange backpack that was beside Norman's corpse. Aurelia looked at me, I could see death in her eyes. She then picked up her Javelin and chucked it towards me. I dodged it and started running towards the woods. As I reached the pedestals I get tackled, when I look up I see Bruten Silver with a dagger to my neck. "Let me go!" I scream. "You are going to die today, little girl!" He laughs. He picks up the dagger to dig it into me when all of a sudden hes laying dead on top of me, with a ax in his skull. *BOOM* I look to my left and see Gossamer with his hand out, ready to help me get up. Cameron Nork, D12, Cornucopia I am in the back of the cornucopia hiding behind a crate. Once I heard that last cannon I grab my mace and scout the opening of the cornucopia. I see Elizabeth Ryder and decide to kill her then run. I quickly charge out and swing my mace at her torso, and she dodges it easily and she laughs "You think you can kill me that easily?!". I pick up the mace again and swing it towards her face, and she easily dodges again. "Enough Games." She said while throwing a dagger into my stomach. I fall to the ground and the last thing I see is Elizabeth and her alliance running from the cornucopia. *BOOM* Mina Limestone, D0, Cornucopia I stand up and look at my work. Victoria's skull bashed in on this wonderful rock, how exciting. "Who is next?" I laughed as a walked towards the frozen lake. As i walk to the frozen lake, i pick up supplies off some dead tributes. "So sad i did not get to kill them." I said as I continue to walk. When reaching the frozen tundra, I spot the tribute named Sam sitting at the border. I sneak behind him and yell "BOO!". He screams as i grab his arm and stab him in the thigh. "Hello." I said, laughing. I stabbed him in the shoulder, then the arm, then his legs. "Bye!" I yelled as i pushed him into the water. But i noticed something odd....his skin melted. *BOOM* "It must be acid..." I thought to myself. Elizabeth Ryder, The Capitol, Woods I can't believe that fool thought he could kill me. "So, Five tributes dead, None of them us, one career dead, pretty good day." I said. We keep walking through the forest. "Let us camp here." Vanna Pearson said. "I suppose." I said, looking around and noticing it is getting darker. We all sent up camp and rest. Louis-Michael V Maipe, Capitol, Field Cassandra and I talk about what supplies we have and about the arena and tributes. "Five dead." I said. "At least not us." Cassandra commented. As I was about to talk about the meadow we were in, the anthem started playing. "Time to see who died." I said. Norman Caeser, District 0 Bruten Silver, District 2 Sam Electrim, District 3 Rylie Fusix, District 5 Pluto Carup, District 6 Cameron Nork, District 12 Victoria Summers, District 13 "Goodnight." I muttered as the fallen ended. END OF DAY 1 Day 2 Cassandra-Thérèse Maipe, D12, Field As I wake up I hear footsteps. "Louis! Wake up." I whisper. "What is it?" He says. I looked around, "I heard footsteps." We both get up and grab our weapons. He looks at me "I will go check it out, stay here." I nod as he goes into the woods. I watch behind me in the meadow until off a sudden i am tackled down the hill. I quickly crawl to my weapons and stand up at the bottom of the hill, and I see Corbin Mallory with his Cleaver. The cleaver is blood, then I look at my arm and see it is cut. "Big mistake." I say as I charge towards him. I reach him and swing my sickle towards his head, and he blocks it with his cleaver. "You can't kill me." He says. I swing towards his head once again with my sickle, which he blocks, but as he blocks I grab my dagger and stick it into his stomach. He drops to the ground crying, "I told you it was a mistake messing with me." I said as I dig the dagger into his neck. *BOOM* Louis-Michael V Maipe, The Capitol, Field As I hear a cannon, I quickly run back to where i saw Cassandra last, thinking she had died. Once I finally get there, I do not see her. "Cassandra?!" I yell. "Down here!" She said. I look down the hill and she is sitting there near a dead body. She looks at me "He tackled me down the hill..then I stabbed him.". "It is alright." I said as I look in the sky. "Sponsors!" I said. I grab the three packs with my name on them. I open the first one, it was the biggest sponsor box. "A scythe!" I yell with a smile on my face. In the smaller box, their was a orange and a compass. I looked at the empty boxes and found a note. Dear Louis, Stay with Cassandra, you are doing great. I look over at Cassandra and she received 3 vials of poison, One bottled water, and a orange. "This is a great surprise." I said. Genevieve Azarling, D2, Cornucopia I wake up as I hear a cannon, "Was that one of us?", "No." Said Mercury. I walked around the cornucopia to the back to scout out the land when I see a sponsor box coming my way. I turn around to make sure no careers see then grab it. I open it and grab a Katana, "Yes!" I whispered to myself. I keep digging in the box and find a rope, bottled water and a orange. When i get everything out, I find a note at the bottom. Dear Genevieve, you need betray the Careers later on in the Games. For now, don't do anything that may look suspicious. Use your acting skills to look normal and obedient. Don't kill yet. I nod and smile. Then I hear a rumbling noise and the ground starts to crack. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yell and run towards the forest with the others following me. Algeam Delmont, D1, Cornucopia When i heard Genevieve yell Earthquake I quickly follow her, the ground right under our feet is starting to fall. I pass the Pedestals and look behind me, Mercury is close to me and Aurelia is holding a handful of supplies and tries to catch up. Aurelia trips and goes head first into the ground. You can't help her, ''I think to myself and run as fast as I can. As Aurelia tries to stand up again the ground falls right under her and you can hear her screams. I finally reach the forest with Genevieve and Mercury. We look at each other in horror as the whole stone section continues to fall into the ground, every tiny piece of it. *BOOM* We hear Aurelia's cannon and decide to go deeper into the forest, in case the same thing happens here. '''Vanna Pearson, D9, The Rock' I am on guard duty this morning, and I am sitting here watching the entrace, I watch as a sponsor box comes and lands in front of me. Me? Get a sponsor?, ''I thought to myself as I open it. "A dagger, two waters, 2 bread and a map...wow." I whisper to myself. I look behind me to see if the others have woke yet...then I hear a terrible rumbling sound. "Guys get up! It is a Earthquake!" I yell as I gather my things and jump out of the cave. The others soon follow me, the cave we were just in fell through the ground. I look around us, ''The whole stone section is falling apart!, ''I thought to myself as i ran towards the winter-looking section. I look behind me and see they are all close to me, "Keep running, we can't die now!" I said. *BOOM* I quickly look behind me and see a dead body, Bulgur Durum is being eaten by four mutts. We start to run again as the mutts start running towards us, Bulgur's body falling into the ground. "Keep running!" I yell. I take a glance back as I reach the tundra and see the mutts fall into the ground. I look to my alliance, taking a deep breath. "We can survive this." I said. '''Zoe Withers, D10, The Field ' "I can't believe that so many died this morning." I said to my alliance as we open our sponsors. I look inside the box to find two sandwiches. Thanks, I guess. ''I think to myself. I sit looking out into the meadow, day dreaming that I am back home at District 10. I look around and my alliance has fallen asleep. "Guess i am on guard duty." I mutter. I walk around the camp and look down at the flowers on the hill when all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my back and fall to the ground. As I lay on the ground bleeding to death, I see Louis pulling a dagger out of my back. Then the last thing I see his sister, Cassandra slashing my district partner's neck and Sophia getting away into the woods. *BOOM* *BOOM* '''Ficusi Galpa, D7, The Wasteland' Two more dead?! I thought to myself. I look over to Beech "Maybe we should go back to those caves we saw in the rock section." I said. "No, The careers most likely set up camp close to there." He said. We keep walking into the tundra, but see tree other tributes, The Anti-Careers? I think to myself. "Lets go!" I said quickly so we would not be spotted. We quickly went over the tundra, getting to a frozen lake. I look back, "I will see if it will hold." I said. I put some weight on the ice and it doesn't crack. "Lets go." I said. I slowly began to move across the ice. I look back and Beech is right behind me, but when I look forward I slip and fall onto the ice. Luckily it does not crack, "We are lucky." Beech says. I start moving again when i hear a cracking noise. My face gets pale white and I look back, Beech falls into the water. I quickly go to help him...but he is not there...only his skeleton is there, with blood around it. Acid...''I think to myself. I start crying as I lose my district partner and only ally in the games. *BOOM* '''Celcius Lovelace, D3, The Woods' I am walking through the woods looking at the beautiful trees and animals as my alliance and I talk. "So, that makes....how many dead?" I ask Ryley. "12 Dead." He said. By the way the sun is, i can estimate it to be around 7 PM. Day 2 is almost over, and I survived. I CAN win this thing, I think to myself as we walk to a small creek. We both sit down as and fill jugs of water with home-made bins. I saw fish in the creek and say "Think we can catch any of them?", "Nah" Ryley said. I look around at the little critters around the river....they seem to all be staring at us. It is a little freaky. When I am about to stand up ants start crawling up my arms and legs, so many I can not see my skin. They continue to climb on my torso, my face, everywhere. They they start biting me. "I..I CAN'T SEE!" I scream as I fall to the ground. Ants begin going in my ears and nostrils and mouth. I can hear running footsteps of Ryley. I am Dead I think to myself as I fade away from reality. *BOOM* Solar Motaris, D6, Woods I sit in my tree with Gossamer and relax, looking at our sponsors we got today. "Thanks again for saving me at the Cornucopia, I would have been slaughtered." I said. "No problem." Gossamer commented. We hear the Anthem play and look up to the sky to see who has died. Corbin Mallory, District 13 Aurelia Rhynestone, District 1 Bulgur Durum, District 11 Sophia Withers, District 10 Tom Bulgur, District 10 Beech Aspen, District 7 Celcius Lovelace, District 3 END OF DAY TWO Day 3 Scylla Wells, D4, The Woods My sister and I have been hiding in the woods the past, what, two days? We hadn't had one interruption from tributes or mutts or disasters....I wonder what is happening. We are sitting in the highest tree in the forest that looks over the whole arena. Suddenly we hear the speaker come on. Hello Tributes! This is day three, congratulations for surviving! We will be having a Feat at the cornucopia, but not the one most of you knew at the beginning! Since it is not destroyed. The New Cornucopia will be in The Wasteland. Oh, and those of you in the Forest and Meadow, I'd go fast. The speaker shuts off. What did he mean by that? I think to myself. All of a sudden the tree starts to shake. My eyes are as big as my head. "He meant a earthquake!" I said. The tree we are on starts to fall sideways. I grab onto a big branch as the tree keeps falling. As the tree we are on keeps falling, I quickly jump onto the branch of another tree. I look as the tree hits the ground....but I do not see my sister anywhere. I climb down the tree I am on and look around. I see a crushed arm and blood by the tree. *BOOM* Algeam Delmont, D1, Woods As the ground starts to shake we all gather our things. I look as trees are falling into the ground and on top of each other. "Not again!" I yell. We start running west towards the Meadow as the ground quickly falls behind us. As I keep running i can see the clearing to the Meadow. I quickly glance back to see if the rest of my alliance is ok. They seem to be running fast enough, but when I looked forward I ran into a female tribute and we both fall onto the ground. The rest of my alliance keeps running, not even blinking at the sight of me. I look to see who I ran into, it was one of the twin tributes, she was knocked out. I stagger myself onto my feet and start running, but the cracks are catching up to me. I am just not fast enough. I see cracks go ahead of me and I fall with the ground. *BOOM* *BOOM* Gossamer Harris, D8, Woods As the woods continue to crumple apart, I run towards the meadow as fast as I can with Solar on my shoulders. "We'll make it!" I yell as Solar is screaming at the falling tress I am dodging as we run through the forest, the ground falling beneath us. We are about five, six yards away from the meadows when a tree falls right in front of us. I look around, it is like the game makers trapped us. I sit Solar off my shoulders to try and find a way out, the cracks and crumpling ground coming closer by the second. As I walk towards the tree blocking our way, I feel someone jump on my back and climb on top of my shoulders, It is Solar. She quickly jumps on to the tree that fell before I can grab her. She looks back and me and hurries to the Meadow. I can not believe she did that, and left me here to die. ''I thought to myself. I look below me and see cracks...and all of a sudden it gives way and I fall into a pit of darkness. *BOOM* '''Ryley Vannes, D9, The Woods' I have been running for about thirty minutes trying to get out of the forest. I finally made it to the Meadow, i see several other tributes in the meadows. They must have been in the forest also. They all seem to be talking and not fighting. I walk over to them. "Why are the game makers doing this?" I say to them. "Most likely to get us closer to kill each other." Genevieve from the careers said. Suddenly the speakers come on. Dear tributes, Unless you want to have to run for your lives once again and go to the wasteland, I suggest fighting. Now. The speaker goes off and we all just stare at each other. Louis-Michael V Maipe, The Capitol, Field I spy on the group of tributes with my sister. Once I heard what the speaker said, my sister and I decided to attack them. I grabbed a couple daggers while my sister grabbed a sickle. We were about to attack when we saw a colored female tribute hiding in a bush look at the same tributes we were. I sneakingly go over to her. I grab her brown hair, "Sorry, but I have to." I said. But when i was about to slice her throat, I feel a deep pain in my chest. She grabbed her dagger that is covered with poison and stuck it in my chest. As I fade into death, I see her fighting with my sister. *BOOM* Sophia Fallows, D11, The Field Why have they attacked me? Whatever, they will pay. I look Cassandra in the eyes as I tackle her. "You killed my brother!" She screams. "He attacked me, and you would've let him!" I yell as I punch her in the face. She kicks me off of her and grabs her sickle. She swings towards my head and I roll away, grabbing my dagger. I stand up as she grabs her sickle out of the ground. "Come at me." She says. I charge 2 feet and then throw my dagger right for her. It hits her in the leg and she falls in agony. I watch her as she bleeds and the poison runs through her veins. I can not watch her be in pain with a slow death, so I quickly go over to her and pick up my dagger. "I'm Sorry." I say as I dig my dagger Into her head. *BOOM* Mina Limestone, D0, Wasteland I need more kills before I freak out. I have not seen anybody in ages. I sit upon my cliff over the frozen lake, trying to spot a tribute. Out of nowhere I see Gannex, the boy..I think from 8? I quickly get up and gather my dagger. "Someone is gonna die today..." I whisper to myself as i head down the cliff. As Gannex bases the little hole in the mountain side I jump out and push him onto the ice. As he fell his hand went through the ice and into the acid, it burning all the skin and cloth off. I laugh as i get a idea. I walk towards him and put his other than into the acid as he screams in pain. "You want me to do it to your legs, yes? Ok." I say as I reach for his left leg. I push it through the ice and into the acid, it quickly melting off. "Hm....right leg?" I say as I reach over and do the same to it. As he lays on the ice crying and bleeding, I make a hug hole in the ice that can fit his whole body. I then walk back over to him, pick him up and slowly put him from feet to head into the acid. "Whyyyy!!!!" He screams as the acid reachs his thighs. "Bye, Gannex." I say as i drop the rest of him into the acid. *BOOM* As I hear the cannon I walk over to the cliff walk-way. I suddenly hear a rumbling sound and look up. The last thing I see are tumbling boulders. *BOOM* Mercury Pearson-Renault, D4, Field Why are we not killing these fools? I could easily take them all, let alone me and Genevieve. Maybe I will take the lead and kill them...ya I will. I walk over to my stuff and pick up my sword and walk around the meadow a little to not draw suspension. After about 10 minutes, I walk back over to the group. "Decide anything?" I said. "Nope." Solar said. "Well....I have." I said as a move and stab Solar in the stomach with my sword. "Why...." Solar said as she falls to the ground dead. *BOOM* Genevieve Azarling, D2, Field I can't believe Mercury killed Solar! Why would he do that?! I quickly pick up my Katana, "Sorry Mercury." I say as I move closer to him. He looks at my strangely, like I am crazy as I slice his head off. I look at his severed head, What have I done? I just killed my only alliance. How will I survive the disasters and alliances?. ''I say to myself. I look at Ryley, who has seen everything, "I had to do it." I said as he nods. We start walking further into the meadow. ''I need to kill him now, I thought to myself. "Ryley, wait up." I said. He turns around, "What?". He says. "I need to win." I say as I slice his stomach open. *BOOM* *BOOM* Ficusi Galpa, D7, Wasteland I have been in this cave for days, luckily the ice in it is thick. Lately I have noticed it has gotten really hot, and a bunch of cannons. We must be down to what, the final 6 or 7? I decide to venture out of the cave, and I am right. It has gotten hotter, the ice is melting, I can see no ice on the mountains anymore. I better go to the meadow. As i walk over the ice all of a sudden the lake's ice disappears, dropping my into the acid. The last thing I see is the red sun of the afternoon. *BOOM* Elizabeth Ryder, The Capitol, Wasteland As my remaining Anti-Careers walk through the wasteland of acid the ice starts to melt - rapidly. It is melting so fast we hear a cannon, assuming it is Ficusi we spotted earlier. We quickly run towards the meadow. "Lets go!" I yell to my teammates. The ice is literally breaking beneath our feet as we run. I suddenly hear a splash, when I glance back I don't see Dolly...poor Dolly. *BOOM* We keep running, but I am getting tired. We are almost there when Vanna runs past me. I am starting to black out, I can't see. "Help.." I try to yell, but only get a whisper out as I fall into the ice. I feel sharp pains as my skin melts out and I see sunlight fading. *BOOM* Vanna Pearson, D9, Field I just make it to the meadow when the last ice piece melted. I look back, I am the only one to make it. So, what does that make...3 I think. Final 3. I can do this, I will go kill the final two right now. As I walk farther into the meadow I hear a loud scream, I run over a hill and see the District 11 Female, what was her name...Sophia? Ya, she is being torn apart by dog-looking mutts..I can't think of a more brutal way to die. *BOOM* As I see the mutts disappear, I get tackled down the hill. When I look up i see Genevieve, a career. "You b*tch!" I yell as I see my arm cut and a Katana to my throat. I quickly knee her in the stomach and she backs up in pain, and then run and grab my sickle. I stand there with my sickle as she circles me. She charges me from behind, and I easily block it with my sickle. I turn around and tackle her, "Bye." I say as she looks in fear, not strong enough to push me off. I dig my sickle into her neck. *BOOM* I wait to hear that I won, but no. Nothing happens. I feel a sharp pain in my leg as i see a dagger sticking out. I turn around to see Chun Maccoy. He is frowning as he still has his dagger in my leg. "I am winning this thing!" I yell as i throw my sickle and it goes halfway through his torso. *BOOM* I sigh and smile as I wait to be announced I win. The speakers come on. Dear Tribute! Congratulations on winning the First Annual Hunger Games! We will pick you up any minute now! THE END Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:ManeRiOmkirKhamnin